Emperor Awesome
Emperor Awesome (also simply known as Awesome) is a recurring antagonist in the Disney animated series Wander Over Yonder. He was voiced by Sam Riegel. History Season 1 Emperor Awesome is an anthropomorphic alien shark who first appeared in "The Picnic". He and Lord Hater pitted a fight against each other in order to claim a wish from a celestial being that appeared only once within thousands of years. In "The Fancy Party", Awesome shows up for Queen Entozoa's party along with a few other villains, including Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. He tries to impress Sylvia, but she bluntly lets him down. His leitmotif is briefly parodied as "Not so awesome", as a result of him temporarily dealing with rejection for that episode. He appears again in "The Party Animal" as the primary antagonist of that episode. It is shown that he conquers and destroys planets through excessive rave parties. He is defeated after competing in a dance-off against Wander. So he and his henchmen leave because the planet is "too lame to party on", swearing revenge against Wander and Sylvia as they do so. Season 2 Emperor Awesome's next major role would be in "The Cool Guy", where Lord Hater ditches Peepers and their plan to invade another planet in favor of spending time with Awesome to learn how to be a cool guy who knows how to throw cool parties. However, Awesome decides to continuously harass Peepers, who also gets treated as a joke by the citizens of the planet he is trying to conquer. This triggers Hater into beating Awesome up and reuniting with Peepers. In "The Battle Royale", Emperor Awesome and his Fist Fighter army showed up, along with a majority of the show's villains to claim a ring that they thought would help them conquer the galaxy, which is actually a hoax made up by Wander. Awesome and his army fight Lord Hater, but he loses the fight when Hater storms through him and his army to pursue Wander. He also bluntly tells Something the So-and-So to put down the ring and come back when he is better prepared, when he failed to make a convincing speech for his victory. He shows up again in "The Rival", where he tried to propose his alliance to Lord Dominator. He attempts to impress Dominator by pretending that he has a powerful weapon for her. It turns out that the "weapon" Awesome was talking about is actually his pushups. Dominator pretends to be interested in him, only to encase him and then bluntly lets him down, while proclaiming that not even Hater would lie about his gifts. After his ship gets destroyed at the end of the episode, Emperor Awesome gets captured by Dominator, as shown in "My Fair Hatey". He shows up once more in "The Bad Neighbors", where he takes refuge in a neighborhood planet along with Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. Since the episode makes fun of sitcoms, he is Hater's annoying next door neighbor for the whole episode. He is also shown to be rather frightened by Lord Dominator as a result of his recent encounter with her in "The Rival", as shown when he stutters in fear trying to mention her full name. Awesome and Hater constantly try to beat each other in a series of hijinks on whose garden is better. Lord Hater defeats Awesome in the end with a much more successful barbeque party for Dominator's escaped prisoners. Gallery Images Emperor awesome.png Videos Wander Over Yonder Emperor Awesome's Theme GB Remix Trivia *In French, he is called "Empereur Cool", which means, well: "Emperor Cool". *In Latin America, he is called "Emperador Asombroso", which means "Amazing Emperor". *In Spain, he is called "Emperador Impresionante", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome". However, "impresionante" also means "impressive". *In Dutch, he is called "Groothertog Gruwelijk", which means "Grand Duke Awesome". His title is changed from Emperor ("Keizer" in Dutch) to Grand Duke to make his name alliterate. *In Polish, he is called "Ekstra Władca", which means "Extra Ruler". *In Swedish, he is called "Kejsaren Fantastisk", which also means "Emperor Fantastic". *In Norwegian, he is called "Keiseren Kjempebra", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome" as well. *In Italian, he is called "Imperatore Fantastico", which means "Emperor Fantastic". *In Portuguese, he is called "Imperador Impressionante", which also means "Awesome Emperor". *In German, he is called "Kaiser Ehrfürchtig", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome" as well. *In Japanese, he is called "Subarashī Ten'nō", which also means "Awesome Emperor". *In Korean, he is called "Hwangje Meosjin", which also means "Emperor Cool". *In Arabic, he is called "Alambratwr Rahiba", which also means "the Emperor is Awesome". *In Danish, he is called "Kejseren er fantastisk", which means "the Emperor is Amazing". *In Russian, he is called "Imperator Udivitel'nyy", which also means "Emperor Amazing". *In Hindi, he is called "Samraat Vismayakaaree", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome" as well. *In Swahili, he is called "Kaizari Wa Kushangaza", which also means "Awesome Emperor". *In Chinese, he is called "Huángdì Zhēn Bàng", which also means "the Emperor is Awesome". Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:God Wannabe Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Sadomasochists Category:Gaolers Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Misogynists Category:Pimps Category:Cowards Category:Golddiggers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Propagandists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Slaver Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incompetent Category:Faux Affably Evil